Although insurers may vary insurance premiums based on garaging location (by state, county, etc.), there is a need in the art for enhanced systems and methods to better account for variations in a location-based risk to vehicles and improve travel route selection based on such variation in location-based risks. For example, some insurers use location-based technology such as GPS (global positioning satellites) to monitor the location of autonomous vehicles. Nevertheless, there is a need in the art for a technique for estimating the risk associated with a route selection by the autonomous vehicle using the various aspects disclosed by the present invention. Therefore, there is a benefit in the art for an enhanced method and device for calculating a risk for a road segment and using it to, among other things, select routes that present less risk and thereby mitigate risk.